


drabbles n shit

by perfectlysafepenguin



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, hit me with that gay shit, the author hasn't slept for two days, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlysafepenguin/pseuds/perfectlysafepenguin





	drabbles n shit

Hello! My name is perfectlysafepenguin (if you get that, I applaud you)! I have been reading fics on AO3 for a few months now, and I think I'll try my hand at some drabbles! Feel free to comment with a prompt! I do fluff and smut (though it's not perfect), but I do NOT do BDSM, DDLG, or any weird shit. If I am not in the fandom that your prompt is from, please give me more information!

sincerely, PSP


End file.
